Jiang
Jiang was a Werewolf and a minor character in the second half of Season 6 of Teen Wolf. He was first seen in Pressure Test when he, his packmate Tierney and Theo Raeken were being tortured by Schrader in the Argent Arms International armory, but, thanks to Theo's quick thinking, managed to escape. The three of them were arrested by Sheriff Stilinski for the murder of a human man who was later revealed to be a Hunter who had been pursuing his pack. When Theo, who objected to being arrested for a murder he didn't commit, peppered Jiang and Tierney with questions, Jiang went against Tierney's urging to stay quiet and confessed to the murder, initially making it sound like self-defense. Jiang and Tierney were then held in the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, both for the safety of others and their own safety due to still being pursued by Tamora Monroe's Hunter army. While at the station, they were nearly killed with wolfsbane by Nolan Holloway, a young human who had joined Monroe's Army under orders to kill them, despite having been friends with Jiang in childhood. Though the two were saved by Liam Dunbar, the revelation that Jiang and Tierney's killing of the Hunter was not purely out of self-defense, but as an active effort to avenge their pact, caused a great deal of conflict among those who were being held hostage inside the station. When the Hunters demanded that Jiang and Tierney be handed over to them, either dead or alive, by midnight or else they would shoot up the Sheriff's station, the two young Werewolves agreed to a compromise in which Monroe would allow Jiang and Tierney to face human justice in prison in exchange for all of the supernatural members of the McCall Pack leaving the state of California. Afterward, Jiang and his packmate were intercepted by a Sheriff's deputy who was secretly a member of Monroe's Army, who killed them with a shotgun inside the prison transport vehicle; Jiang's Werewolf ears were one of several trophies taken by the Hunters from the supernatural creatures they killed. Jiang was a member of [[Satomi's Pack|'Satomi's Pack']] and a packmate of Satomi Ito, Tierney, Demarco Montana, Carrie Hudson, Brett Talbot, Lorilee Rohr, and many others. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 Personality During his brief time in the series, Jiang was shown to be a brave and incredibly loyal person, as he was willing to endure torture and potential death to protect the secrets of his pack and went as far as killing a Hunter in order to avenge them. However, unlike Tierney, Jiang was a very soft-spoken young man who seemed to feel a degree of guilt for killing the Hunter, indicating that, while he was willing to do whatever he had to do for his pack, whom he loved and regarded as family, he did not take any pleasure in taking a human life. He also showed that he can be somewhat impulsive when he is emotional, as he was easily baited into revealing that he and Tierney killed the Hunter by Theo Raeken and quickly turned to killing Hunters due to being overwhelmed by sadness and grief over losing his pack. Despite being a bitten Werewolf, Jiang still referred to himself as a human, implying that he, like his Alpha Satomi Ito, valued human life and did not want to have to fight or kill anyone if it could be avoided. Physical Appearance Jiang is a good-looking young Asian man with olive skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. During his only appearance, he was wearing a blue sshirt, a denim jacket with rips in it, a pair of khaki jeans and black boots. His Werewolf eyes were presumably gold up until he made his first kill during the war with the Hunters, after which point they turned a bright blue. Powers and Abilities Jiang possessed the common abilities of an Omega-level Werewolf including enhanced strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, and senses, as well accelerated healing and animal instincts. Like all Werewolves, he has the ability to shapeshift his features into those of a wolf (including glowing blue eyes and retractable fangs and claws) and the ability to absorb pain from other beings. Jiang also possesses the rare ability to inhibit his scent in order to prevent shapeshifters with enhanced senses from tracking him, an ability that has been said to be possessed by everyone in Satomi's Pack, though this power was lost upon his death, allowing Scott McCall and Malia Tate to track their scent to what remained of their bodies, which had been kept as trophies by Gerard Argent. Weaknesses Jiang possessed the common weaknesses of a Werewolf, including wolfsbane, mountain ash, letharia vulpina, the modified canine distemper virus, mistletoe, electricity, and certain high and low pitched sounds/frequencies. He is also vulnerable to the effects of full moons, supermoons, and lunar eclipses, as well as intense emotions, all of which can trigger transformations in young and untrained Werewolves. Relationships *Jiang and Tierney (packmates, very close friends) *Jiang and Nolan (former friends) *Satomi Ito and Jiang (Alpha/Beta bond, packmates) *McCall Pack and Jiang (former allies) *Tamora Monroe and Jiang (former enemies) *Theo and Jiang (former frenemies) Etymology * Jiang: Jiang is a pinyin transliteration of several Chinese surnames, suggesting that it may be his family name rather than his given name. It is derived from a Chinese kingdom known as Jiangdi (江地) and means "great river." Variants of the name include Ying (Chinese); Chiang (Mandarin); Kong, Gong (Cantonese, Hakka); and Kang (Hokkien, Korean). It is the 74th most common surname in China as of 2007, and the 25th most common surname in Taiwan as of 2010. Jiang on Wikipedia Trivia * Jiang and Tierney were the only known Werewolves of Satomi's Pack whose names weren't put on the Deadpool hit-list. There are several possibilities as to how they became part of Satomi's Pack: the two could have been recruited, bitten, and turned by Satomi during the events of the Deadpool or at some point during Season 5B or Season 6A (since Brett Talbot stated that Satomi wasn't recruiting in Season 5A following the events of the Deadpool); or Jiang and Tierney could have been bitten and turned by someone else and were simply given a place in the pack to help them learn control and give them a safe place to live at any point between Season 4 and Season 6B. * Jiang also was apparently friends with Nolan, who became one of Tamora Monroe's Hunters, at some point in his life, and the two didn't see each other for five years until their reunion in Pressure Test. This means they seemingly last saw one another in 2008. * Thought it was never seen in the series, it was implied that Jiang, like Tierney, had the pack symbol of stacked rocks tattooed somewhere on his body. *Jiang's actor, Brandon Soo Hoo, also plays a supernatural creature in From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series; he portrays Scott Fuller, a teenage boy and adopted brother of Kate Fuller who was turned into a culebra, a Mexican reptilian vampire, by Carlos Madrigal. Gallery TBA References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Omegas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Characters